The Huckleberry Hound Show: Bewitched Bear
"Bewitched Bear" is the first segment of the tenth episode of the second season of The Huckleberry Hound Show. It first aired on January 18, 1960. Plot The episode opens in the home of Winnie the Witch, on the day after Halloween. She gets a phone call from her friend and fellow witch Mabel. The two witches both had a nice Halloween, with Winnie saying that she rode her broom all night, and she is looking for a little vacation. So, she tells Mabel that she is going to head to Jellystone Park for a rest, and adds that when she returns, they will get together and cook something up. Soon, Winnie is up in the air and off to Jellystone. At Jellystone, Yogi and Boo Boo are concerned about the lack of food as of late. Boo Boo says that it is because the tourists are taking the "Don't feed the bears" rule seriously. Yogi agrees, but adds that there is someone new staying in cabin two, and suggests that they stop by for a free handout, before the resident(s) find(s) out about the no feeding the bears rule. They knock, and find Winnie inside. Yogi asks if the "lady of the house" is in, and Winnie says that she is the lady of the house and shoos the two "pesky bears" off with her broom. Yogi and Boo Boo realize that the resident is a witch, and Yogi gets the idea to take the broom and use it to steal picnic baskets. After taking it and having Boo Boo test it, Yogi takes to the air and starts taking baskets from the park visitors. Ranger Smith gets a call about the problem, and heads out to get the culprit. Yogi suspects that Ranger Smith thinks it's him, so acts casual, and realizes that Ranger Smith fell for it. Turns out that Ranger Smith has pinned the blame on Winnie the Witch, who protests her innocence, but Ranger Smith tells her that this is the last time he trusts a witch. As Winnie prepares to leave, she finds that someone switched brooms on her. This makes Ranger Smith think his suspects over again. Meanwhile, Yogi grabs a king-sized picnic basket, but soon finds that the Ranger is inside. Ranger falls down to the ground below, and calls the army to report an "unidentified flying object" over Jellystone Park. So, the army fires a missile, which gets Yogi's attention. Yogi ends up going through Ranger Smith's cabin in order to escape. As for the missile, it gets caught in the door of Ranger Smith's cabin, and explodes before the Ranger can escape. Later, Ranger Smith tells Yogi to sweep up the mess of the missile explosion, and once he's finished, he can start building the new ranger station. Yogi turns to the audience, breaking the fourth wall, and says that they really got the broom on him this time. Trivia * This cartoon was shown by itself as a bonus feature on the VHS release of The Halloween Tree. Category:Episodes of TV shows Category:Witches